A communication network within the Internet may be defined as an autonomous system (AS). An AS may be a collection of Internet Protocol (IP) routing prefixes with a defined routing policy with respect to the Internet. For example, a large company, an organization, an Internet Service Provider (ISP), and/or a communication services provider that includes an Internet backbone may manage a different AS. Thus, packets exchanged between a customer device, which uses an ISP to connect to a server device, and the server device may traverse a first AS associated with the ISP, a second AS associated with an Internet backbone, and a third AS associated with the company's private network. Routing and reachability information between different autonomous systems may be exchanged using Border Gateway Protocol (BGP). Devices configured with BGP may be referred to as BGP routers. Managing an AS with a large number of BGP routers may be challenging.